Light Yagami
Light Yagami (Japanese: 夜神月, Yagami Raito), also known as 'Kira '(キラ) and the second 'L '(エル, Eru), is the protagonist of the manga and anime series Death Note. He is an extremely intelligent, athletic, popular, but bored, young man who finds Ryuk's Death Note by sheer chance.He uses it to kill criminals. Soon an alias is formed which the people of Japan are all accustomed to,he calls himself "Kira". He is characterized as an extremely intelligent, but bored young man, who is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world (something which clearly seen in the live-action movie). He is confident of his own intelligence and how smart he is in relation to others. Being a genius, Light feels that only he is fit to judge humanity and steer it on a proper moral course, viewing himself as the "God" of the new world he is creating. He would constantly predict all possible scenarios that could happen and find solution in even the most difficult situations. He is voiced Bradley Swaile in the English dub, who also voiced Jin Kazama in Street Fighter X Tekken. Appearance He is a young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to dress very neatly and formally, often seen wearing his school uniform or a suit. He is considered to be quite handsome, a trait noted by Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada, among others. Character Light is characterized as hardworking, talented, and a natural genius. Light would constantly predict all of the possible scenarios that could happen, and plan a solution in advance, even in the most impromptu situations. His only faults are his deep sociopathic interior, his cynical outlook on life, his overconfidence in himself and in his belief that he is never wrong. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he uses his Death Note as a means by which he can enact his will to rid the world of evil people. Light's main goal is to create a new world that is free of injustice and populated only with honest and kind people. Then, he will become the "God of the new world". Light is decisive and is driven to achieve his ambitions, without faltering one bit in his beliefs. Despite staining his hands with the blood of the people that he's killed, this extreme action can be said as a result of his unmoving resolve. Through use of the Death Note, Light quickly begins to develop a ruthless and malevolent nature. He becomes completely devoid of love, compassion and mercy. He views himself as the only rightful savior of mankind and that all his actions are justified, no matter how inhuman they might be. He is shown to even be willing to sacrifice his own family to further his goals. Throughout the series, Light is constantly trying to evade the suspicion of L and other detectives while both maintaining his identity as "Kira"—the name derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "killer" (キラー, kirā)—and cleansing the world of crime. The fact that he is intelligent also adds to his notion that only he is fit to judge humanity and steer it on a proper moral course. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil exterminators Category:Characters voiced by Mamoru Miyano Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Death Note Characters Category:Human Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Males Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Brother of a Hero Category:Assassin Category:Destroyers Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Evil Category:Villain's Lover Category:Deceased Category:Died with Honor Category:Damned Souls Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Xenophobes Category:False Protagonist Category:Complete Monsters Category:Japanese